Forced
by MidEarthHighLanders
Summary: When Princess Kagome is FORCED to marry Prince Sesshomaru things are going to be different in both of there lives. How will their lives be? You must read to find out! SessKago. A Cay story.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N- Hey people! I'm back with another story! Well actually this is only my 2nd story buy whatever. My first story is Black Roses. I'm still writing it but I just wanted to start another one. And don't you people worry because I will finish both! This is a Cay story! I will except anything you want to say. Even flames are ok. I just dont like it. HEHE! Enjoy!**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>**

**Forced**

**Chapter 1**

**Finding Out**

**(………………………………………………….)**

"The sunset is so beautiful this evening." Princess Kagome Higurashi said while standing on her balcony admiring the sky.

Kagome Higurashi, Princess of the East is a beautiful young woman with amazing talents. Her mother is a stunning miko with amazing abilities. And her father is a powerful Inu-Youkai. Yes, that makes her a hanyou but she is not weak as some say hanyou's are. Oh, no she is not weak at all. She is feared by some that know about her, but to most they respect her and are not feared of her talents. Her silky black hair and clear light blue eyes are some of the things she feature's on her body. Right now she is 17 year's old and will be turning 18 in six months. In that time she must marry. If she does not then after her parents are done with their ruling then the Higurashi royal line is finished.

A knock was heard and Kagome's door.

"Come in!" Kagome yelled from the balcony.

"Hey, Kagome your mom and dad wants to talk to you in the throne room." Sango, Kagome's best friend and personal servant said while walking into the balcony where her friend was.

"Oh, ok." Kagome said in a voice of annoyance walking into her room.

Kagome was almost out the door when Sango stopped her.

"Hey…Kagome." Sango said.

"Huh?"

"I was wondering if I could have your cake." Sango said while looking at the table near by that has the cake on it.

"mmmhehemmmhehe…yeah…mmmhehemmm…I guess, but why don't you go down stairs and get some?" Kagome asked with a smile.

"There isn't any left."

"There isn't?"

"No."

"Are you lying to me?" Kagome asked with a smirk.

"Yes." Sango clearly stated.

"Baka!" Kagome said while giggling.

"I'm just not in the mode to go down those stairs." Sango said with a puppy dog face.

"Hehe…like I said you can have it. I guess that means you are going to stay in here tonight, right?" Kagome asked.

"Thank you…and yes that mean's I am." Sango said.

"Ok, I'll be back in awhile." Said Kagome walking out of her bedroom door.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

As I am walking down the halls and stairs I can sense something in the air I do not like. I just don't know what.

I finally reach the throne room. The guards bow to me and open the gold doors to allow me in.

**Regular P.O.V**

Kagome putt's on a smile and wakes up to her parents and sits across from them.

"You wanted to see me." Kagome said.

"Yes we did. There's something important that we need to talk about with you." Said my father.

Kagome nodded.

"Well as you know that you must marry before your 18th birthday." My mother said.

"Correct." Kagome answered.

"Well you have yet to find one and we want are family line to continue after us, so we have picked a fiancé for you." My father said.

"What!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome please calm…" My mother tried to finish her sentence but could not.

"Don't tell me to calm anything! How could you! I still have six months! Oh…my…god! Waaaaahhhhhhhhhhh………Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh……...to who! Please tell me your kidding me!" Kagome was now yelling very loud.

"Kagome please just listen." My mother said.

"Why should I!" Yelled Kagome almost in tears.

"Do not talk or yell at me or your mother with that tone." My father said.

"Teh…whatever…just who is this person you actually think I'm going to marry?" Kagome said in an annoyed voice.

"Look sweetie no matter what…you have to marry the man we picked out for you." My mother said very quickly.

"What! I thought I would be able to try to find someone else! I don't get to? No, way that's…how…why…grrrr!" Kagome started growling at her parents.

"Growling to your parents is not how a princess should act." My father said.

"Grrr….just who am I going to supposable marry?" The Princess said in a low voice.

"You are engaged to the Prince of the Western Lands." The King said.

"What…Inuyasha, but isn't he going to be getting married to the King of the Western Lands best friends daughter?" The Princess said.

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I can't be leave me parents! I'm so pissed off right now. Me and Inuyasha are friends and we will never be in love in that kind of way. Even though I do love him as a friend. Besides he is in love with Kikyo, his fiancé.

**Regular P.O.V**

"Kagome it is not Inuyasha that you are to marry." My mother said.

"What? That only leaves Prince Sesshomaru then." Kagome said in a confused voice.

"Exactly. Kagome you are to marry Sesshomaru." My father said in a happy voice.

"What? Him? He's like….him! He's almost 20! He'll be taking the throne in 8 months." I said in a shocked voice.

"That's why we thought it would be a good idea. Both families have discussed this and think that this a good thing. Both of are lands will be even more powerful then it is right now." The King said in a very excited way.

"And it's just not all of the power we will gain. We will also gain new generations of royals of are last name. Even though are last name will be Tashio, we still will have Higurashi blood in the generations to come. Don't you want that?" My mother said in a sweet voice.

"I want are blood to continue, but not like this. Besides if I would've got married to a male that wasn't from a line of royals are name would've continued with are blood from generations to generations." The Princess said.

"Are name will go on from generations to generations, just not as the families last name. Are last name will never be lost." The Queen said.

"We know you and Sesshomaru are not friends, but he even agreed with out hesitation." My father said.

"He agreed?" Kagome asked surprised.

"Yes." The King and Queen said together.

**(……………………………………………….)**

**Forced **

**End Chapter 1**

**Finding Out**

**(……………………………………………….)**

**A.N- I know it was short but I'm hoping to get better at this! **

**Please review!**


	2. Let's Go

**A-N: I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I know it took me along time to update. Please REVIEW!**

**Forced**

**Chapter 2**

**Let's Go**

**(…………………………………………...)**

**Kagome's P.O.V**

I'm still up. I'm still awake.

After my parents told me about the engagement I've been in my room doing nothing, but mope around. How pathetic am I? I should not be moping around. Actually I should. I know I should. I have a reason. I'm happy that Sango has fallen asleep, because I kept her up from the way I've been reacting.

I should sleep.

**Regular P.O.V**

Finally after about one hour of just laying on the comfortable bed Kagome fell asleep.

**(…………………………………………………………………………………...)**

"Kagome…Kagome wake up." Sango said standing near Kagome taping her on the head.

"Huaa…unn…hmm…Sango what time is it?" Kagome asked sadly. (A-N: They have clocks, just not electric clocks.)

"It's two in the afternoon." Sango replied.

"Hmm…have my parents asked for me?" Asked Kagome looking at Sango with teary eyes.

"Well…no, but there is a note addressed to you from your mother." Sango said walking over to a table and picking up the note from the queen, and walking back to Kagome.

"Here ya, go." Sango said while handing the note to Kagome.

"Thanks." Kagome said while opening the note and reading it.

After 30 seconds Sango asked what it said.

"It says "Your father and I have decided to leave you alone for today and then it say's "Love, Your mother." Kagome said with an annoyed voice.

Kagome looked over at Sango and found her looking out a window.

"I know!" Sango practically screamed out.

"God, loud enough! Now what do you know!" Kagome yelled a little bit more louder then Sango.

"Let's go to Chezpa Waterfall." Sango said more calming this time.

"Anything to get away from this place." Kagome said giggling.

**(…………………………………………………………………………………………...)**

**Forced**

**End Chapter 2**

**Let's Go**

**(……………………………………………………………………………………………)**

**A-N: I'm sorry again for the short chapter. I know I need to write more. Please REVIEW! PLEASE! My awesomeness coolness of people! **


End file.
